


[Podfic of] Canadian Coping Mechanisms (or It Takes a Village)

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid gets de-aged. The Russian clique helps? interferes in? Geno's attempts to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Canadian Coping Mechanisms (or It Takes a Village)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canadian Coping Mechanisms (or It Takes a Village)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737572) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mFVpha) [15.5 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/QDmoie) [16.4 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 33:37

**Streaming:**  



End file.
